


Do it like Casifer (Misha x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casifer, Casifer/Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Misha Collins/Reader - Freeform, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, RPF, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, cas, castiel - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, misha x reader - Freeform, over sensitivity, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Misha comes home from work early to discover you’d been really enjoying season 11 of Supernatural.





	Do it like Casifer (Misha x Reader)

As of late you’d been not doing much else besides waiting for Misha to come home. Your shared home is big and empty without him and you missed him dearly, in every way imaginable. He’d been gone for weeks this time, filming constantly, and then going to conventions on a lot of his days off. You get to talk to him on the phone and facetime him of course, but it’s never the same; you want him to be here at home with you.

On this particular evening however, you’d been lonely enough to actually turn on Supernatural, and watch episodes with Misha in them. Misha didn’t know you did this when you were extra lonely, but it was comforting, and it helped you in  _other ways_  as well.

Tonight you skimmed your way through season eleven. You laid in bed with all the lights off, pillows and your headboard propping you up comfortably. You had the covers pulled up to your waist, but only covering one thigh as you stared blankly at the tv.

Well, you stared blankly until that one scene with Rowena and Casifer came, the one where he  _gently_  caresses her bottom lip. You swallowed thickly and let your legs fall apart,  _God_ , you missed Misha. The edge of the duvet fell against your already sensitive sex, and you whimpered slightly, craving contact.

You went through and skipped parts and episodes so you could just watch Misha’s scenes, moving on into season twelve with ease in no time at all. You could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter, and you knew that you’d be touching yourself to the thought of Castiel by the end of the night.

But you were shaken from those thoughts when you heard noise coming from downstairs. Your heart stopped, since you were home alone and you had no pets- you honestly had no idea what it could be, or who. You carefully pulled your cover off to the side and silently swung your legs over the bed and stood up, leaving the tv play in the background.

With your heart beating loudly in your ears, you skipped around the clothes lying on the floor as best as you could. Upon reaching the door, you grabbed a hold of the knob with just your fingertips to open it as quietly as you could. Praying that there wasn’t actually an intruder in your home.

Your instinctive reaction to actually seeing someone on the other side of the door was to scream. Your heart dropped and tears welled up in your eyes. Though when you realized it was Misha, you calmed down some, though still scared out of your wits.

Misha immediately dropped his suitcase and lunged at you, laughing lightly as he took you into his arms.

“ _Don’t laugh at me!_ ” you whined, your heart still pounding loudly as a rush of adrenaline caused you to shake.

“I’m sorry baby-” he said as he pulled you in even tighter, bringing one of his large hands up to run his fingers through your hair- “all the lights were off, I thought you were sleeping. Wanted to surprise you in the morning.”

You pulled away just enough to look up at him, and you caught that sparkle in his eyes that he gets when he’s about to devour you. The blue glow coming from the tv enhanced this sparkle as he leaned down to kiss you without even giving you the chance to hold eye contact with him.

You let him deepen the kiss without protest, allowing him to push his tongue into your mouth and roll it smoothly against yours; causing you to press your thighs together. Misha moaned into your mouth as the two of you made up for lost time and his hands slid down and grabbed your your ass; which had only been covered up with a pair of boyshort panties.

You whimpered slightly as one of his hands moved even further south to brush over the damp spot on your panties that had appeared while you watched Misha’s show. Misha backed the both of you up, once again you tried to keep from tripping on the clothes on the floor. You tended to get a little lazy while he was away, not that he cared. Or even really noticed, for that matter. When the back of your legs hit the bed, you fell back, bringing Misha with you.

He rolled the both of you on your sides and backed away slightly and cupped your cheek with his hand. He glanced to the side, noticing you’d been watching Supernatural.

“Miss me that much?” he suggested as his hand slid down from your face and didn’t stop until he was kneading your breast through your thin t-shirt.

“I couldn’t help myself-” you moaned as you hiked your leg up over his thigh- “Casifer’s just  _so hot_.”

You leaned in and placed a slow, seductive kiss to his lips before sucking his bottom lip into your mouth. Misha then made sure to slide those fingertips along your breast until he was just barely twisting your nipple –still through your shirt– sending a surge of pleasure directly to your aching pussy. He circled it with his thumb, teasing what he would do if his thumb was on your clit instead.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he responded, “Looks to me like you’re on season twelve, not much Casifer there.”

“I watched all of your scenes in eleven already.” you continued after dragging your teeth along Misha’s bottom lip. You held onto his bicep through the sleeve of his shirt, silently begging him to just fuck you already.

You needed him to be inside you. You felt so empty, you kept clenching around nothing - hoping for some friction. Misha gripped onto your hip, encouraging you to grind against his thigh, “ _Nnngh,_ ” you whined as your clit became ever so slightly stimulated. Before grinding down on him again, you bit your lip and asked- “Hey baby?”

“Yes?” he asked, and you took that small opportunity to grind against him again and moan as he pressed his thigh up into your sex, giving you more –yet still not nearly enough– friction.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to..” you trailed off, you could feel his breath on you as the tip of your nose brushed against his, making you both slightly lightheaded, and a lot more desperate to feel each other.

“You know I’ll do  _anything_  for you, beautiful.” Misha leaned in to kiss you lazily in between the exchanging of words. His lips loose against yours, his tongue quick to taste as much of you as it could in between talking.

“I know, that’s why I said if you don’t want to you don’t have to.” you practically whispered as you pulled your body even closer to Misha’s.

“Well what is it?” he asked before his hand came down and landed on your ass with a loud  _smack_.

“ _I want you to fuck me like Casifer would_.” you moaned, louder than you had intended because of Misha slapping your ass.

“ _Mmm_ -” Misha kissed your briefly- “And why wouldn’t I wanna do that?”

“I don’t know-” you began breathlessly, “You’re playing some variation of Cas most days-” you filthily ground down on his thigh some more, though at this point it was practically humping- “Didn’t want you to feel like you’re bringing your work home with you.”

Misha was quick to grab the back of your thigh and pull on you as he quickly shifted to lie on top of you- well, over you, but he made sure to press his clothed erection into your heat- “I don’t think it’ll feel like that at all.” he said mischievously as he looked down at you, seemingly undressing you with his eyes.

You smiled as he rested his forehead against yours, and your mouth fell open as Misha’s hand traced it’s way down your torso. He didn’t stop until the back of his fingers were gently massaging your sex.

The tv caught the attention of both of you whenever you heard the sound of Misha moaning coming from the tv. It was that scene in  _Stuck in the Middle (With You)_  where Cas was injured.

“We should shut that off.” you said.

“Good idea-” Misha glanced away from you and reached for the remote on the nightstand- “Take your clothes off.”

You happily obliged, reaching down and lifting your shirt over your head, exposing your breasts before leaning back on the bed to shimmy out of your panties that needed replaced anyway. When Misha shut the tv off, the room became even darker, but lit up by the street lights shining in from outside, which was just enough. You tossed your panties up and giggled as they landed on Misha’s face.

“Well that’s one way to seduce me-” he said as he removed them and tossed them to the side before standing up to shed his shoes and all of his clothes- “So you want me to fuck you life Casifer would?”

“ _Mhmm_.” you confirmed as you laid back and spread your legs wide for Misha, teasing yourself by tracing along the outside of your folds with your fingers.

“ _Hmm_ , then…I guess you’ll have to get on your knees on the floor,” he said with enthusiasm, “And if you’re a good little girl for me, I’ll give you what you want.”

Misha palmed at his already fully erect and throbbing cock. You slowly stood up from the bed, not saying a word about how desperate you were for him to touch your pussy. You made eye contact with Misha, who had been looking at you just like Casifer might. You winked at him as you sank down to your knees.

“Now what would you like me to do baby?” you asked teasingly.

“Put your hands behind your back. Keep them there.” He commanded as he reached out and threaded his hands into your hair. You were eye level with his glorious cock and you licked your lips generously as your hunger for him grew even more.

“Now what?” you said, quieter this time, ready for whatever he was going to give you.

“Open your mouth, I’ll do the rest.” Your heart fluttered from the sound of his voice. _God,_ this was fucking hot. You did just as you were told, making eye contact with him once more as he tilted your head up, the tip of his cock resting on your lips, coating them with his salty precum.

As your mouth opened, he entered. He was slow at first, accommodating. He allowed you to get used to having him in your mouth as his cock was rather large. Then he pushed deeper, which drew the most sinful groan from deep in his throat. You moaned as the tip touched the back of your throat, and you tried your best to wrap your lips around him but before you could, he was pulling back and thrusting in again.

Misha was doing a mix of pulling you onto him and thrusting into your mouth, not that you minded so much, or at all really. You loved it when tears welled up in your eyes and streamed down your face from the sheer pace at which he was now fucking your mouth.

“ _Oh- nngh God_.” Misha groaned, “ _You like me fucking your face?_ ”

You nodded as much as you could while you continued to moan around him. Suddenly, his cock twitched and Misha was quick to pull out of your mouth to prevent from himself from coming.

You took a deep breath as you gripped onto his thighs for stability.

“You doing alright?” Misha asked you.

“Better than alright-” you suggested as you leaned down and licked a long stripe from the base of his balls all the way to the tip of his cock- “I’m fantastic.”

“Good.” He growled before he tugged gently on your hair to get you to stand up. You obliged again and stood up on your tiptoes to kiss him. He only kissed you back for a moment before pushing you down on the bed and getting down on his knees in front of you- “you were a good girl, think you can be a good girl for me again while I give you your reward?”

“What do you want me to do?” you whined as you absentmindedly scooted down and brought your legs up to rest over Misha’s shoulders.

“Lay back and come.” He instructed as he raised his eyebrow.

“I think I can manage that.” you agreed as you leaned back.

“I hope so, because you’re coming at least three times, baby girl.” Misha smirked when you lifted your head to look down at him, speechless.

“Three times?” you questioned. Not that you couldn’t handle it or anything. It had just been awhile since you and Misha had gone  _that_  far.

Misha glanced over at the bedroom window to ensure that it was closed, knowing that you’d be screaming loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear you. Though he did like the idea of everyone hearing just who you belonged to.

“More if you can handle it.” he said, not giving you the chance to reply before he licked a stripe up from your ass to your clit. He had you set your feet on his shoulders for now so that he could spread you as wide as he possibly could.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he moaned as his tongue darted out again, licking another stripe from your ass to your clit- “I nearly forgot how good you taste.”

Misha was quick to focus on your clit with his tongue, circling it and flicking and  _fuck_ whatever other motion he was making with his tongue had you writhing in seconds.

“ _Oh, god-_ ” you cried out as your hands searched for something to grab onto- “more, please.”  
  
Misha only kept up what he was doing, sending pulsing pleasure through your body as you neared your first orgasm with heavy panting, and finally finding your breasts with your hands. You squeezed them as your mouth fell open into the shape of an  _O_. You lost the ability to speak, and your body was practically convulsing as you waited for that final blast before you came.

When you came, you came hard. It’d been weeks since you came on anything besides your own fingers or your pillow, and it was just what you needed. You weren’t sure if there was a record for how many consecutive times fuck has been said during the span of fifteen or so seconds, but you were certain that Misha was trying to break it by devouring you. Just as the look on his face promised when he came home just a little while ago.

As you came down from your first orgasm, your breathing slowed just slightly, and the grip you had on your breasts loosened. Misha withheld licking your clit briefly to place tender open mouthed kisses along your sex. He allowed the throbbing of your clit to slow down while his tongue darted out and teased at your dripping entrance. He moaned against the sweet taste of your juices while you reached down and gripped onto those dark brown locks of his and pulled him back up to your clit.

He shook his head no before pulling away just enough to speak, just enough so that you could feel his hot breath on your pussy- “Not yet, you’re still too sensitive-”

You interrupted him with a desperate whine- “ _I don’t care. N-need to come._ ”

“There’s my good girl.” Misha growled before bringing his tongue back to your clit.

He sucked your sensitive bud into his mouth before you giving the chance to say anything else - causing you to throw your head back against the mattress. Misha wrapped his arms around your thighs, you must’ve been squirming a lot more now than you were before - you were also much louder now than you were before.

Misha’s hands slid around and down under your ass to push you up onto the bed more, so that he could get up on the bed as well and kneel between your legs while he pushed you closer and closer to that second orgasm. He didn’t care how long it took, he wanted you coming as many times as possible. Misha was fully aware you would use your safe word if needed.

But it wasn’t needed. Your cries of pleasure soon turned into screams as your back arched off of the bed, and you wondered how much louder you could possibly get. Oddly enough, Misha was wondering the same thing. And you wanted him to do it like Casifer would right? So he pushed two fingers into your entrance and curled them up.

“ _Fuck- Misha- Yes!_ ” you cried as he worked you over with his tongue and fingers, triggering your second orgasm as if it was nothing. You could feel him smiling down there, all smug and sexy as hell while you screamed. This orgasm ripped through you much more aggressively than the first.

Your thighs tried squeezing closed but were stopped by Misha’s head that he now moved back and forth as he drug his tongue across your pussy. You thought he was going to try and make you take another break whenever he pulled his fingers out of you, but you were wrong.

“ _Mmm_.” he moaned as he kissed down your sex, allowing the cool air in your bedroom to get to your clit. You flinched as your eyes finally opened. You stared up at the ceiling as Misha began literally fucking you with his tongue, and you thought you might just die. Though he always did push you as far as you let him with that tongue of his. It was long and he was plenty talented.

You noticed that you’d gone quiet for a moment whenever you began moaning again. Misha took just the tip of his finger and pressed down on your clit while his tongue continued to work it’s magic on your entrance. He flicked up and down gently with his finger and you jerked around on the mattress as much as you could.  _I can give him one more,_ you thought.

And just a minute later, you did. This one shorter than the last two, but stronger. You screamed again as you came on Misha’s tongue, your hips bucked and your grinded down on his face. You felt your juices squirt out and flow out onto the mattress, not affecting Misha in the slightest. He groaned as he tasted your cum, and shifted in away that told you he might have come as well.

You breaths were short and shallow as he pulled away, and you looked up at him, his face shining with your slick. He wiped most of it off with the back of his hand as he sat back on his heels.

“Still want me to fuck you?” he asked, moving his hand down to stroke at his cock which was very obviously in need of attention.

You smiled up at him before you lifted yourself up and flipped over onto your stomach, and lifted your ass up for him- “Only if you take my pussy like Casifer..like I asked.” your voice was tired and crackly but there was something about it right now that drove Misha wild.

“Mmm, God I love you.” he groaned as he laid down over you, you bit your bottom lip into your mouth whenever his cock dragged along your ass.

“Is that something  _he_  would say?” you moaned.

“Maybe not, but it’s true.” Misha said as he laid down over you more, putting his chest against your back.

“I love you too,” you breathed, “Now fuck me.”

You weren’t sure if he was still playing the roll or not but you didn’t care as his thick cock began to push into your entrance. Your pussy was slick and tight from your three previous orgasms and you were more than ready to take every inch of him.

You both groaned in unison as he bottomed out inside you and he propped himself back up to get a better angle. Misha wanted to be as deep inside of you as he could be.

“ _Move_.” you begged, closing your eyes as his and found your hair and gripped on as he did just that.

He took what he needed and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. He fucked you as hard as he possibly could, his hips fucking you relentlessly into the mattress.

“ _God baby I need you to fill me up._ ” you cried out, knowing he was close. He’d been holding off for so long to make you come, Misha damn near needed it now more than he ever had.

“ _Don’t you worry._ ” he breathed as he gripped onto your hips and sat back on his knees, pulling you with him so that he didn’t have to stop fucking you for even a second, “ _Nngh, uh, fuck._ ” his own moans and whimpers filled the room as he snapped his hips into you, one of his hands sliding down from your hip and to your ass before he pushed in a single finger just how you liked it.

You cried out, near another orgasm but you didn’t focus on it. You just wanted Misha to feel good, but with his finger in your ass like that and those whimpers happening up above you as he neared his edge you couldn’t help it. All you needed to do was reach down and rub your clit for a few seconds before you came again, and your own release triggered Misha’s.

Your pussy tightened around his thickness as you both cried out together. The sounds you were both making were more pornographic than anything you’d ever heard and you didn’t care one bit. Misha stilled inside you as his hot cum filled you, his cock twitching and his breath hitching while you laid there and took everything he had to offer.

You both sat still in silence for a moment before Misha pulled out of you. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get you a damp rag to clean up with, and you fell to the side, completely spent. You graciously took the cloth and cleaned yourself up as Misha threw a towel down over the wet spot that would have to wait until morning. He laid down in bed next to you and once your damp cloth had been discarded on the floor he pulled you into him.

“So,” you began, your voice sleepy, “Why are you home early?”

“Finished my stuff a day early. I needed to be with you.” he told you as he pulled you closer and kissed your forehead.

You laid on his chest and traced your fingers in circles around his torso, just the way that always put him to sleep.

“Hey Misha.” you whispered, noticing by his breathing that he was getting ready to nod off.

“ _Hmm?_ ”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” he said before you even finished telling him. The both of you fell asleep, tangled up in each other, completely naked and blissfully fucked out. You were also completely unaware of the date he would be taking you on tomorrow night, where he would ask you to marry him.


End file.
